


Constellations

by blossattic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Ignis Scientia, Cute, Dad!Ignis, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Married Couple, Mom!Carmen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossattic/pseuds/blossattic
Summary: Once alone in bed, now with company.Ignis is surprised by the amount of things Carmen discovers in him and how loving she is to show them to him.Like owning a constellation (of freckles) on his body.





	1. Sleepy Kitties

One of Ignis’ first concerns once he asked his new love to start sharing his apartment was the -certainly too small bed for a grown up couple- he still had. He naturally started thinking of the pros and cons of sleeping on the couch by himself, all while he pondered the idea of placing an order for a bigger one, one that wouldn’t fit as perfectly as the one already there but would keep them both comfortable until it all went up in smoke as soon as Carmen dragged him to bed and proceeded to cuddle close to him. His back flat on the matress, she curled on his side.

They were quiet and a little flustered but they soon grow into their arrangement.

Carmen didn’t like being cold and he was wearing _the t-shirt_ so…

From their positions on the bed, she could gaze through the window on the opposite wall side, and while they laid in silence the lazy patterns she was making over his shirt more or less told him that Carmen was drawing imaginary constellations with each star she laid eyes upon. The few she could catch without meeting the wall of the building on their side, that’s it. Each swipe in the cotton was making his heartbeat flutter and a deep, content warmth pool on his belly that would extent all the way through his body.

So many years of turning in for the night alone or accompanied by a train of thoughts, hoping the warmth of the duvet would be enought to lull him to sleep and now he had a more than pleasant body happily snuggled near his, now keeping him awake. How things changed, but it was a nice turn of events. Now and that close, Ignis could get a good sniff of the fragrance of her shampoo, the way her lashes curled and fanned out prettily, the softness of her plump lips as she smiled, the way her eyes softened as she looked at him…

Wait, she was looking at **_him_**.  
  


“Something the matter?”  
  


His words came out in a low whisper, not wanting to shatter the quiet ambiance and the stillness of it all. Then a soft, almost shaky sigh crossed his lips as she ran her knuckles at the side of his jaw.  
  


“I was merely wondering… About how you were so fortunate to be the bearer of so many fallen stars.”  
  


Well, that was a rather interesting thought. One that had him sporting pinched eyebrows and a confused pair of emerald eyes. As improbable it could be, Ignis needed to know the origin and the catalyst to suggest such a thing at that moment. Sure stargazing had something to do with it but to redirect the focus on him and in that way was not a foreseeable thing.  
  


“That’s more than impossible, dear… Care to explain that? As far as science had studied, falling stars are nothing but meteoroids burning as-”  
  


And while Carmen allowed him to continue his astronomy crash course, perhaps allured by the intonation of his voice than for anything else, Ignis soon found on the tenderness and playfulness on those purple hues her need for more subjective answers. That left him at a loss, but she wasn’t one to let him wait for long.

Even if it took some skill to don’t disrupt their positions too much and fear an embarrassing fall from the bed, Carmen got enough room to slowly move so she could support her head on a hand, elbow grounded on the pillow as she moved her other hand to laid it flat on the center of his chest.

Moments like that still proved him how with so little she could steal his breath away. Carmen was a subtle vision, all soft lines that had the power to revolutionate his heart. It was so intimate, to have the opportunity to study the other up close, so relaxed and without rush.  
  


“Allow me to prove it to you.”  
  


That few words alone left him sighing and have anticipation course through his veins. Carmen made a few questions, enough to have his consent for what she was going to do next. Her hand, the one of his chest, moved carefully to cup his cheek and turn his face her way just a little. Oh, Six above. His heart was not behaving and he feared for a moment that the loud thumping would give him away quickly. Carmen was moving closer and closer… Her eyes moving as she was still deciding where to start.

  
“Relax…”  
  


Her eyes fluttered close and then- One kiss. A subtle caress of lips below his left eye. Then four more in succession over his forehead, then down to the right side of his face. Near his temple, a little to the side and then lower like she was following a reminiscense of Ursa Major’s tail on his cheek, stopping right next the corner of his lips. All the early tension had slowly melted and only left him waiting for more. Patience would reward him, she wasn’t rushing it at all.

Ignis didn’t knew when but a hand of his had moved to cover her wrist at some point, not to stop her but to ground himself and his floating self. Carmen wasn’t done, if she was following each and every single freckle on his face, there were more kisses to come. He hadn’t paid too much attention to them, believing them a natural part of his complexion and nothing too worth of attention, but they had a special meaning for her. Ignis sighed and stopped to meet the revealing purple hues of her eyes as she went to kiss the last ones on his chin.

A pause, then.  
  


“…Are you done?”  
  


There wasn’t rejection or an annoyed tone on his voice but more of a longing, wishful desire to keep her showering him in gentle affections. Carmen saw him so utterly endearing and lovely like that but, did he knew what he was implying? There were so many more sprinkling his whole body, hidden by hair and clothes. Shielded by the pillow and the blankets. She hummed near his lips, tempted to steal a soft kiss but stopped to deliver only a quick peck.  
  


“So… Are you certain you wish for me to chase and map your other constellations?”  
  


And to clarify, Carmen left her fingers iddly play over the column of his neck and down below, only stopping to make a fluttering of fingers past his chest, a motion to let him know she knew the location of many more further down. Soon his green eyes widened and a noise caught on his throat, finally realizing his request. Carmen snickered softly then.  
  


“Enough for one night I dare say, Ignis.”

“F-Fair enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: *  
> Curious notes: Showering your special other with kisses all over their freckles is going to be a tradition on this family.
> 
> If you want to read it on Tumblr: [ Constellations (IC side) ](https://blossattic.tumblr.com/post/171740218213/constellations-ic-side)  
> . . . . .  
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this bit of fluff!  
> Feel free to leave a comment expressing your impressions, opinions or even a heart emoji to know if you liked it <3
> 
> Have an amazing day!
> 
> ~ Bloss ミ☆


	2. Papa Kitty and the Small Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than your genes pass down to your offsprings.  
> Ignis revives a moment of his youth but now by the kisses of his daughter.

Ignis’ mornings were always filled with pleasant sensations. Ones that blanketed him better if he had the chance to sleep in. From the warmth of the sun kindly caressing the side of his face, the tender flutter of the curtains and the domesticity of Talcott and Carmen muffled chatting in the kitchen, the lingering fragrance of her body lotion tickling his nose still and to the familiar warmth and softness of the sheets he laid in.

It was still very early in the morning, there was no need to rush…  
  


“Are you wakey, daddy?”  
  


Ignis blinked a milky eye minutely, not quite remembering the fact that his daughter has sneaked into their bed in the middle of the night, scared of the thunderstorm raging outside, to cuddle with her parents. Fleeting noises came to the front of his mind: her hiccupy apologies for coming there so late, and her endearing excuses that big brother wasn’t there to comfort her. They had made room for her without much questions, cocooning the six years old girl in the warm shield of their embraces.

Even if he couldn’t see crystal clear anymore, his other senses served him well to recognize how his little girl was sleeping no more, deeply focused in timidly chasing a wrinkle in his shirt. The smallest body was snuggled at his side, barely moving, only the soft and even caress of her breath against his chest telling him she was looking up at him.  
  


“Indeed I am, my dear child. Slept well?”  
  


“Uh huh. Mommy told me a story and it lulled me.”  
  


Scooping the smallest body to lay on top of his as he laid on his back helped the lights from the window to make the silhouette of the young girl more easy to discern. Ignis’ hands smoothed back the silky tresses and caressed the still velvety plump cheeks in her face, causing the quiet giggles that tumbled easily from Aglaea’s lips to pull a smile on his own.  
  


“Oh, your mother excels at storytelling. Care to share the rought outline of it?”

“Ah.. Yes. Mommy said you owned a constellation!”  
  


…A _what?_ His eyebrows pinched together in surprise but to avoid spoiling her excitement he decided to let her explain as much as she wanted. The topic, however, was not foreign to him at all. A sense of comfort washed over him as he tried to recapitulate the faithful night that that very idea was put on the spotlight.

So apparently, Carmen had used his time of slumber and hers and their daughter’s time to calm down to show Aglaea how every little freckle that dusted his face was meant to represent a star from a personal constellation. Ignis too was aware of how a few of the previous _stars_ were forever erased, replaced by the rugged skin of his scars. They didn’t matter either way, their daughter was not one to judge him by them. His scars didn’t scare her or made him any less on her eyes.

At some point of the conversation, he had agreed into letting her smooch the so named stars, on the disguise that such an act would make his day better. And so, the little body of her small child wiggled it’s way up a little more, equally small but silky soft hands cupping his cheeks as Aglaea’s very own business like tone came to ask him to be very still. 

A Scientia in her intonation, a Mirabile on her touches.

A few seconds passed, perhaps her plan all alone to make Ignis close his eye and relax while Aglaea mapped the freckles and…  
  


“ _Muak!_ ”  
  


Aglaea was delighted to pamper her daddy that easily, her smile pressing on his forehead and cheeks told Ignis as much. Aglaea revisited every single spot her mother had covered with her own kisses back at the time, even those his scars have taken away. It did surprise him when she smooched the bridge of his nose, kissing the scar that crossed it diagonally. When asked about her action, she simply explained it was a _shooting star_. Ignis could practically picture her eyes widening in a way to express how obvious it was. It melted Ignis’ heart nevertheless.

It was thanks to those moments that he was reminded how despite all the pain and hardship life had thrown at them all, there were still candid moments that salved it all, showing him once more how it all had been worthy.

Aglaea paused at some point, her small frame shaking with joy after she proclamed her mission a success, laughter quaking her whole as Ignis arms surrounded her and pressed her to his chest while he busied himself kissing the top of her head in thanks. They spent a few minutes like that, simply enjoying the warmth of the other. Ignis’ bigger hands carding through her hair and caressing her back as the coffee machine beeped and the growling of his daughter’s stomach reached his ears.  
  


“It’s time for breakfast, dearest Aglaea. Shall we?”

“Yes… But Daddy, you need to brush your hair.”  
  


…And as he carried Aglaea back to the kitchen, his hair smoothed out in his usual pompadour per her insistent request, Ignis was reminded yet again that he indeed owned a constellation, the love and light trusted upon them would accompany his every step, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: *  
> Following the tradition but skiping a few years ahead.  
> Curious notes: Aglaea dislikes seeing his father's hair unkept. Talcott is adopted on the family.
> 
> If you want to read it on Tumblr: [ Renewed Constellations](https://blossattic.tumblr.com/post/172383910573/renewed-constellations)  
> . . . . .  
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this bit of fluff!  
> Feel free to leave a comment expressing your impressions, opinions or even a heart emoji to know if you liked it <3
> 
> Have an amazing day!

**Author's Note:**

> * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: *  
> Curious notes: Showering your special other with kisses all over their freckles is going to be a tradition on this family.
> 
> If you want to read it on Tumblr: [ Constellations (IC side) ](https://blossattic.tumblr.com/post/171740218213/constellations-ic-side)  
> . . . . .  
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this bit of fluff!  
> Feel free to leave a comment expressing your impressions, opinions or even a heart emoji to know if you liked it <3
> 
> Have an amazing day!
> 
> ~ Bloss ミ☆


End file.
